


A Technicality

by NihilismPastry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Connor notices a co-worker is showing attraction towards him...





	A Technicality

Connor had to admit that the coroner was an odd woman. She was quiet and kept to herself, but always had the time to give him a smile whenever he had to go to her office for anything and everything. He knew that there were humans that admired androids, and some that envied them, but those were not the signs that he got from her smiles, quickened heart rate, and dilated eyes. 

Attraction. 

Attraction was something that Connor had seen countless times on the other humans. They would sometimes throw in some stuttering, the paler ones would flush red, and their eyes would never leave their current object of affection. 

However, never in his life had he seen it directed towards an android. 

He supposed it was plausible. He wore a ‘skin’ and had features that weren’t meant to be pleasing to the eye. His voice was also programmed to sound pleasing to the humans, and he was programmed within something a human might call ‘self-confidence’. A quick run through a database suggested these were traits that could cause a human to become attracted to an android like himself. 

And yet…

What if she saw him without his skin? Just the white and grey plastic and metal that made up his body? The warmth of his processors, and their quiet whirring that was so far removed from a human’s heartbeat?

No, his co-worker had a surface sort of attraction. 

Nothing more than a technicality. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just dipping my feet into the fandom. I have plenty of ideas for this game that, despite disappointing me, managed to intrigue me as well. 
> 
> Know what isn't intriguing? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
